L'échange
by ZazouloveMatt
Summary: Abbie vient pour retrouver Crane à la cabane mais trouve à la place la pièce sans dessus-dessous : Ichabod a été enlevé par le cavalier sans tête. Celui-ci propose un marché : Crane contre sa tête, afin d'éveiller les siens.


**Une vielle histoire, commencée mais jamais posté, j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**Je m'excuse pour les fautes s'il y en a.**

**Je ne possède pas la série et ses personnages, je ne touche rien pour cela.**

Chapitre 1

« Allô ? Crane ? Quoi ? Parlez moins vite. Je ne comprends rien ! Okay, j'arrive. Ne bougez surtout pas !»

Abbie raccrocha, exaspéré. Jamais elle n'aurait du acheter ce téléphone à Ichabod, il ne cesse depuis de l'appelé maintes fois pour multiples raisons toutes aussi étranges. Mais elle se devait d'y aller, peut être cette fois aurait-il réellement une piste sur la position du cavalier sans tête. Il fallait dire que depuis son évasion de la prison de francs maçons c'était devenu une véritable obsession pour Crane. Il y passait ses journées, et sûrement ses nuits. Fort heureusement pour eux, les activités démoniaques de Moloch n'étaient pas très courante ces temps-ci, mais il n'y avait aucun doute : il préparait quelque chose qui s'abattrait sur eux un jour ou l'autre.

Mais cela n'inquiétait guère Abbie pour le moment, non, ce qui ne la rassurait pas à ce moment précis c'était de voir la porte de la cabane ouverte. Crane ne l'aurait jamais ouverte, sauf pour elle à son arrivée. Elle sortit alors son arme et la prit bien en main. Quelque chose d'horrible était arrivé, elle pouvait le sentir. Elle décida donc d'entrer et ne fit pas déçue. Chaises, tables, livres tout étaient retournés, éparpillés sur le plancher. Et Ichabod manquait à l'appel.

Abbie tenta de réfléchir, s'il se savait en danger jamais il ne serait resté là à attendre son agresseur. Pourtant il lui avait demandé de venir ici. Il ne devait pas être loin. Elle traversa la pièce et vit la porte de derrière ouverte. Bien sûr, il avait du fuir. Elle n'avait plus qu'à suivre la piste et elle finirait certainement par le retrouver. Du moins, elle l'espérait fortement. Le chemin boueux qui s'en suivait la guida directement à la forêt. Par malheur elle y trouva des traces de sabots, cette fois elle ne put se retenir et laissa sa peur grandir. Si le cavalier était passé par ici, nul doute qu'il en voulait à son partenaire.

« Crane ? » appela t-elle, sans réfléchir à la possibilité que le cavalier soit encore là.

Elle avança de quelques pas, suivant les traces de fer à cheval. Et arriva bien vite à ce qui semblait être un petit bunker de secours, caché entre quelques arbres et buissons. À sa grande déception, tout comme celle de la cabane, la porte de béton était entre ouverte. Et prit alors une grande respiration et saisit lentement la dite porte par la tranche.

« Crane ? Vous êtes là ? » lança t-elle à tout hasard en ouvrant.

Mais non. Il n'était pas là. Il n'y avait rien dans ce bunker. Seulement une fine mais profonde entaillé d'un noir carbone sur la parois du fond. Elle comprit bien vite ce qui était arrivé. Elle pouvait le voir suivre Crane à la trace, le pistant, comme elle venait tout juste de le faire quelques instants auparavant pour finalement arriver face à cette porte. Elle le voyait si bien dans ses pensées, ouvrant la porte avec une violence sans égale puis chauffer sa lame à blanc avant de saisir sa hache de deux mains fortes et de trancher ce mur. Ce qu'elle pouvait très bien visualiser aussi c'était Ichabod. Assis par terre, bras au dessus de sa tête, se recroquevillant sous la lame tranchante qui passait à quelques centimètres de sa personne.

Oui, ce coup ne l'avait pas touché. Si le cavalier avait voulu le tuer elle aurait trouvé des traces de sang, et peut être même la tête d'Ichabod. Rien que cette pensée la fit frémir de peur. Mais non, il n'y avait rien de tout cela, alors ce dont elle pouvait être sure c'est qu'il était vivant. Certainement captif du cavalier sans tête, mais vivant.

« Patron.

-Oui, Mlle Mills ? Répondit ce dernier au bout du fil.

-On a un sérieux problème.

-Vous voulez dire, plus sérieux que d'habitude ?

-Oui, bien plus.

-Alors je vous écoute. Dis Franck d'une voix posée.

-C'est Crane.

-Qu'a t-il encore fait ?

-Le cavalier sans tête l'a enlevé.

-Pardon ? Lança t-il surpris.

-Le cavalier sans tête a Crane. Il faut qu'on le retrouve avant que...

-Hey. Abbie. On va le retrouver. D'accord ?

-D'accord. Par où on commence ?

-Essayez de trouver sur quoi travaillait Crane. Le cavalier aurait pu s'en prendre à lui bien avant. Il doit y avoir une raison s'il l'a fait aujourd'hui. De mon côté je vais me renseigner sur les endroits où ils auraient pu se cacher. On a aussi aperçu Brooks en ville, peut-être qu'il nous mènera jusqu'à eux. »

Abbie exécuta sans plus attendre les instructions de son chef et regagna la cabane. Le cavalier cherchait peut être quelque chose de précis ? De son côté Franck ne se lança pas à la poursuite de Brooks. Non, il avait menti à Abbie, ou plutôt il lui avait caché la vérité, quelque chose d'important... un message qui se trouvait dans une boîte de carton qu'il avait trouvé peu de temps avant sur son bureau. Un petit mot écrit à l'ancienne et signé avec des lettres de sangs.

Le message était très clair, et pourtant, Franck ne pouvait se résigner à le partager avec son lieutenant. Qui d'ailleurs avait beau cherché de son côté mais ne trouvait rien de valable. Ichabod travaillait sur tant de choses en même temps : la position du cavalier, un moyen de ramener Katrina, des légendes parlants des autres cavaliers, la langue moderne.

« La langue moderne » ? La vision de ce livre gisant sur le parquet fit rire Abbie malgré la situation pour le moins dramatique. Ichabod apprenait donc les nouveautés de la langues. C'était quelque chose de plutôt amusant venant de lui. Il fallait dire qu'il aimait bien faire valoir ses expressions austères et ses phrases traditionnelles.

Elle devait cependant se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait rien ici qui donnerait une trace de la localisation ou du but du cavalier. Elle se résigna donc à rentrer au poste de police prêter main forte à son patron sans savoir qu'une mauvaise surprise l'y attendait...

« Vous m'avez menti ! Hurla t-elle.

-Non, Abbie...

-Quand l'avez vous reçu ?

-Ce n'est pas le plus important...Tenta d'expliquer Franck.

-Quand l'avez vous reçu !

-Ce matin même, peu avant ton appel. Avoua t-il.

-Et quand comptiez vous m'en parler? »

Voilà, ils y étaient, c'était précisément cette question qui comptait pour le lieutenant Mills. Face à ses yeux noirs plein de rage, le chef de la police préféra ne rien répondre. Mais elle voulait vraiment toucher le point sensible, alors elle ajouta une simple phrase qui était vraiment la clé de la réponse.

« Avant ou après avoir pris votre décision ? »

Cette fois, Franck resta vraiment de marbre, il voyait très bien ce qu'elle insinuait mais pour dire vrai, il ne savait que répondre. Les faits étaient là pourtant, et la solution semblait être évidente mais pourtant elle serait tout sauf facile. Et pour Abbie, cela semblait encore bien plus difficile tant celle-ci était tout simplement inacceptable. Elle reprit lentement le contenu du colis de ses mains tremblantes et en cita chaque mots, aussi douloureux soient-ils, d'une voix forte et assurée :

« Le jour attendu est arrivé. Cette nuit l'apocalypse s'accomplira. Les milles démons feront face à la lumière et répandront le chaos sur vos terres. Dans votre agonie vous entendrez résonner leur sabots quand les quatre vous apporterons la fin.

Et vous, témoin, serait l'instigatrice du néant : Je détiens votre ami et ne renoncerai à ma vengeance que sous une condition. Réfléchissez bien, c'est ma tête... ou la sienne. »

* * *

Ichabod ne pouvait se douter qu'il était une carte maîtresse dans les mains de Moloch. À cet instant il était seul et bien trop concentrer sur son geôlier pour tenir un pareil raisonnement. Leur lien avait été rompu et pourtant, il pouvait le sentir, comme s'il sentait sa présence. Assis contre le mur froid du fond de sa cage, Crane gardait un œil fixe sur le long couloir qui séparait ses barreaux de la seule sortie. Il faisait si sombre, tellement sombre, mais il l'a vu arriver.

La cavalier. Son ami de longues dates, responsables du malheur qui le rongeait aujourd'hui... responsable de la disparition de Katrina. Sa tunique rouge lui collait au buste alors qu'il avançait avec assurance, la hache à la main, prête à trancher. Et devant lui marcher avec bien moins de détermination Andy Brooks. La Mort le poussait comme un esclave avant de l'attacher à une chaise, ainsi le « nécromancier » avait été puni de sa trahison.

La présence du jeune officier était loin d'être rassurante, Crane n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une conversation avec l'homme. Et pourtant, la réalité rattrapa bien vite ses pensées.

« Ichabod Crane. Si longtemps que j'attends ce moment.

-Ainsi tu as choisi de défier Moloch... De transgresser les ordres. Conclut celui-ci.

-Non. Affirma Abraham. Tu n'es pas ici pour que je puisse enfin assouvir ma vengeance.

-Alors pourquoi ? Se risqua à demander le détenu, perplexe.

-J'ai besoin de quelque chose qui m'appartient, quelque chose que tu m'as dérober il y a 200 ans. Et tu vas m'aider à la récupérer.

-Jamais. S'opposa Crane.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, ria le cavalier.

-Alors tu vas devoir me tuer Abraham, car jamais je te ferais ce plaisir. »

Ce qu'il venait de dire était loin d'être réfléchit, et il savait bien ce que cela impliquait. Mais Washington s'était battu,les francs maçons s'étaient battu, lui même c'était battu et ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui assister Moloch et les cavaliers dans leur victoire. S'il avait eu sa tête, le cavalier aurait sans aucun doute affiché un large sourire, mais tout ce que put entrevoir Ichabod c'est un rapide haussement d'épaule et une expression fort souriante sur le visage de Brooks. Le cavalier riait-il ?

« Oh... Ne t'inquiètes pas... Je te tuerais. Mais en temps voulu. »

Ces mots firent frémir Ichabod. La mort était sure d'elle, tellement certaine de sa victoire. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication logique à cela : elle ne dépendait pas lui. Abraham aurait su, il savait que Crane s'opposerait, quitte à laisser sa vie en chemin. Il était l'appât mais la cible. Seulement un pion sacrifiable sur l'échiquier. « Abbie » pensa t-il alors. Et il comprit. Elle était la cible finale, elle échangerai sa vie contre la tête du cavalier et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en dissuader.

Sauf si... Oui, il pourrait l'obliger à faire marche arrière. Cela ne plaira guère à Abbie et peut être même que cela ne marcherait pas. Mais il se devait d'essayer. Il suffisait d'observer la balance : que vaut sa vie contre celle de l'humanité? On choix était fait.

En revanche, au cœur de Sleepy Hollow, dans l'office de police, la décision était loin d'être prise. Le débat avait commencé depuis un bon moment et pourtant était incapable de suivre le raisonnement de Franck tant celui-ci lui paraissait absurde, d'ailleurs il en était de même pour l'officier supérieur pour qui les propos défendu par son lieutenant était tout simplement irréalistes.

« Tu veux lui rendre sa tête ? On ne peut pas ! Et tu le sais bien !

\- Mais peut on réellement le laisser blesser Crane ? Il va le tuer si on n fait rien. »

Franck savait parfaitement ce qui était en jeu, mais il tenait fermement sa position. Mais elle, se rappelait-elle seulement de ce que provoquerai la contre-partie ? S'il récupérait sa tête ce serait le début de la fin. La guerre, la pestilence, la famine tous trois joindraient leur force à la mort pour amener le chaos sur terre et Moloch aurait gagné sans avoir à combattre. C'était inacceptable.

« Il est trop dangereux Abbie. On ne peut même pas le croire, tu l'as dit toi même « il attends ça depuis 200 ans ». Rien ne nous dit qu'il laissera Ichabod en vie.

-Mais si on ne tente rien... on sait ce qui arrivera. Plaida Abbie. Il va... il va...

-Hey. Abbie. Nous ne laisserons pas Ichabod mourir ce soir.

-Que proposes tu alors ?

-Je ne sais pas. Commençons déjà par mettre la tête dans un meilleur abri. Ils vont se douter qu'on ne la leur donnera peut être pas. J'ai peur que Moloch envoi ses sbires la chercher et là, nous n'aurons ni plan ni monnaie d'échange. »

Abbie acquiesça par un hochement de tête, elle ne savait toujours pas comment ils s'en sortiraient mais une chose était sure, pour l'instant, Franck avait raison. Il devait mettre la tête à l'abri. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la morgue, lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la cachette secrète, ils firent face à un problème bien plus grand. Il y avait bien une tête dans le coffre, mais Abbie sentit très vite qu'il y avait un problème. L'inscription faite par Washington derrière les dents du cavalier, elles étaient différentes. Abbie usa alors de ses maigres connaissances pour les déchiffrer :

« Bien tenté Moloch »

Voilà tout ce qu'il parvint à déchiffrer, mais cela était suffisant. Ichabod bien sur. Il ne faisait confiance à personne quand il s'agissait de la tête. Il avait du la remplacer par une fausse et cacher la vraie. Abbie et Franck se regardèrent alors, à la fois effrayés et perplexes : Ou avait-il pu la cacher ? Et qu'allaient ils faire maintenant, ils n'avaient pas de plan, et désormais, ils n'avaient plus de moyens de pressions et aucun moyen de savoir où était la vraie tête.

C'est alors qu'un bruit d'éclat surgit derrière eux, ils firent face au miroir de la morgue, pensant à une attaque de Moloch. Mais bien vite ils reconnurent la silhouette au long manteau derrière la glace : Ichabod Crane ?

**La suite arrivera aussi vite que possible, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment, j'espère néanmoins que cela vous a plu.**


End file.
